Suntok Sa Buwan
by chiy0
Summary: At dahil sa isang halik, nagbago ang lahat… MitRu. ONE-SHOT. Para sa mga PINOY diyan! :) (Tagalog fic)


"Suntok Sa Buwan" 

**Summary: **At dahil sa isang halik, nagbago ang lahat…

**Disclaimer: **SD belongs to Dr.T! :)

**A/N: **Wooh. This is actually my first try to make a Tagalog MitRu fic so forgive me if it's… er, _masagwa_. Harhar. Inspiration for this Tagalos fic? Er, Mitsui and Rukawa I guess. XD _Isama mo narin si Bob Ong. _XD The title, which was inspired by Session Road's song, has nothing to do with the fic. (That's what I think. XD) This is for Filipino MitRu/Mit fans. Woohoo. Basa na!

Mitsui's POV

Mahigit isang oras na ata ako nakasalang dito sa kwartong ito na mistulang "torture chamber". Syempre, Physics class. Sa bawat araw na pumapasok ako sa silid aralang ito, iisipin ko palang ang Physics eh parang gusto ko na saksakin ang sarili ko ng isang malaking itak na may bahid pa ng kalawang. Kahit anung pilit ko na makinig, wala na talaga akong maintindihan. Tila armalite na walang tigil sa kaka-ratatat ang bunganga ng aming professor. Tinignan ko ang aking mga kaklase. Halos kalahati na ng klase, tulog. Ang iba naman nakatitig lang sa kanilang mga kwaderno na sa aking palagay ay wala rin namang laman tulad ng sa akin. Iisa lang ata ang nakikinig pero hula ko natutulog narin yon kaya nga lang eh nakabukas ang mga mata at nakaharap sa professor. Ang galing no? Paano kaya yon nakakatulog nang bukas ang mga mata?

Haay. Pati ako napatitig narin sa aking kwadernong kasing linis at puti ng isang puting kumot na kakalaba lang gamit pa ay "Tide". Ano kaya ang pwede kong gawin ano? Pakiramdam ko ay sinasayang ko ang oras ko kakatitig sa isang bagay na wala namang buhay. 40 minuto pa ang aking aantayin bago ako makalabas dito sa "torture chamber" na ito.

Tinignan ko ulit ang aking mga kaklaseng tulog. Bigla ko nun naalala ang prinsipe ng yelo na yun. Sino pa ba? Si Rukawa Kaede. Bukod sa magaling na siya maglaro ng basketbol, napaka-gandang lalaki rin niya. Noong una inaamin ko na talagang nakakainis yung gagong yun. Ang yabang ng dating, akala mo kung sinong propesyonal. Pero hindi nga, para talaga siyang propersyonal. Dun nagsimula ang aking paghanga sakaniya. Hinahangaan ko siya dahil napaka-galing niya magbasketbol. Yun lang yon talaga. Period.

Hanggang mangyari noong isang araw na kaming dalawa nalang ang naiwan sa locker room. Nakauwi na ang lahat ng aming iba pang mga kagrupo. Paglabas ko ng cubicle ay nakita ko siya na nagdurugo ang ilong. Sinasabi ko na nga ba na parang may mali kay Rukawa noong araw na iyon. Kumuha ako ng isang malinis na bimpo at tinulungan siyang gamutin ang nagdurugong ilong. Pagkatapos nun ay nagkusa na akong ihatid siya pauwi sa kanilang bahay. Tutal pareho rin naman ang dinadaanan namin pauwi. Hindi naman siguro masama kung ihahatid ko siya hindi ba? Pagkadating sa kanilang bahay na wala man lang ibang tao, tinignan ko narin ang kanyang temperatura dahil napansin ko na mainit siya. Binigyan ko siya ng gamut. Bago ako tumayo sa kanyang kama, dahil hiniga ko pa siya, ay may nangyaring akala ko ay sa para lang sa mga panaginip. Binigyan ako ni Rukawa Kaede ng isang mainit na halik. Gulat ako non pero bumigay rin ako at hinalikan ko rin siya. Walang nagsalita sa amin pagkatapos non at umalis narin ako kaagad.

Kahit noong isang araw pa iyon nangyari, hindi ko parin mapigilang isipin. Hindi na kami nagpapansinan. Sa praktis, kahit isang pasa ng bola sa akin hindi niya ginawa. Ni tignan ako hindi rin ata niya ginawa. Nahiya siguro…

Pero, Non-stop. Hindi ko maiwasang hindi siya isipin. Bawat oras, minuto, sigundo. Gusto ko na nga iumpog ang sarili ko sa pader e. Maaari kayang gusto ko na siya? Tipong mahigit na sa paghanga ang aking nararamdaman?

Hoy Rukawa Kaede! Kaninang kanina ka pa takbo nang takbo sa utak ko! Hindi ka ba napapagod?!?

KRING!

Yes, tumunog narin ang bell! Panahon na para mag ensayo. Ang mag ensayo: yon nalang ata ang pinupunta ko sa skwela e. Galing no?

Dumeretso ako sa locker room para mag palit ng damit na pang ensayo. Tulad ng dati, suot ang paborito kong kulay Maroon na pang taas at Grey na shorts, masaya akong pumasok sa gym ng Shohoku. Kakaunti palang ang naandun. Si Kogure ay tinuturuan ng "Basics" ang mga nabansagang "Bench Warmers". Si Ayako naman nagsusulat sa kanyang Record book. Si Akagi naman nag se-stretching na.

"Mitsui! Hello!" Sabi ni Kogure sabay kaway sa pagkakita sa akin.

"Hello din." Sabi ko naman.

Nagsctretching din ako ng kaunti. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay nagsidatingan na ang mga bastardo: sila Sakuragi, Miyagi, at… ehm kilala mo na siguro kung sino. Tulad parin ng dati, hinati ang buong team sa dalawang grupo para makipaglaban sa isa't isa. Hay salamat hindi ko kagrupo si Rukawa ngayon. Hindi nanaman niya ako papasahan ng bola e.

Natapos ang first half ng aming maliit na laro.

"Bakaw ka talaga Rukawa!!!" Sigaw ni Sakuragi sa inosenteng si Rukawa na umiinom ng tubig.

"Gunggong." Yang ang tanging sauli ni Rukawa kay Sakuragi sa tono ng boses niya na… er, walang tono. Lagi naman e.

"Ano sabi mo?! Hindi mo ba alam na henyo ang binabangga mo?!? Hoooy!!!" Ayan, isa pang tila armalite ang bibig pag dating kay Rukawa. Araw araw naman siyang ganyan e. Normal lang iyan. Natigil lang si Sakuragi nang bigyan siya ni Akagi ng isang Gori punch sa ulo.

Tinuloy ang second half ng laro at nanalo ang grupo ni Rukawa laban sa grupo namin ni Ryota. Lahat ay pagod na. Si Ayako ay nagiimpake na ng kanyang gamit. Si Coach Anzai ay nauna na. Ang team ay nagkumpulan nanaman sa locker room. Gusto ko umuwi ng maaga ngayon, sabi ko sa sarili. Sa kasamaang palad, naunahan ako ng ibang mga baguhan sa shower room at kinailangan ko pa magantay ng mahigit 30 minuto bago sila matapos. Haay, mahuhuli nanaman ako ng uwi!

Umalis na ang mga baguhan. Si Kogure at Akagi rin nauna na. (Mag aaral pa raw sila!) Kinabahan ako dahil nahuli rin ng ligo si Rukawa. Buti naman andun pa si Sakuragi at Miyagi. Gusto ko siguraduhin na hindi na ulit ako maiiwan sa locker room ng nagiisa kasama si Rukawa Kaede. Baka lumala lang pa lalo ang gulong nasimulan. Ay teka, gulo nga ba yun?

Binilisan kong maligo para makaiwas narin. Paglabas ko sa cubicle, yay, nandoon parin si Sakuragi at Ryota.

Binigyan ako ni Sakuragi ng tingin na nagtataka, "Micchy? Ang bilis mo ata."

"Siyempre. Ako pa." Sagot ko sakaniya habang inaayos ang twalya na hindi ko ata naisuot ng maayos. Para kasing dumudulas e.

Tumingin si Ryota sa orasan niya. "Ay naku! Teka lang ha, babalik ako kaagad. May kukunin lang ako sa classroom, naiwan ko." Sabay takbo palabas ng locker room.

Komportable pa naman ako. Nandun pa si Sakuragi. Hanggang… "Sama ako!!!" sigaw niya habang papalabas ng locker room pasunod kay Ryota.

Naramdaman ko ng kabig ng aking dibdib. Hindi ko alam kung bat nagkaganito. Tumitig ako sa nagiisang cubicle door na nakasara. Bigla itong bumukas sabay labas ng isang lalaking kasing puti ng nyebe at kasing lamig ng yelo.

"Sempai…" Sabi niya sa akin.

Kinausap rin niya ako sa wakas. Pero ano naman kaya ito?

"Huh? Bakit?"

Lumapit siya. Malapit na malapit. "Gusto kita."

Sa dalawang salita na yon, pakiramdam ko gusto kong maligo ulit gamit ay tubig na malamig na malamig para lang malaman kung nananaginip lang ba ako. "…" May katahimikan.

Inulit niya ang sinabi niya, "Sempai, gusto kita."

Hindi ko nakontrol ang sarili kong mga bibig. Binigkas ko ang mga katagang sinabi rin niya. "Gusto rin kita." At sabay sa pagsabi ko ay nawala ang distansya na namamagitan sa aming dalawa. Mas malapit sa malapit na malapit pa kami. Naglapit ang aming mga bibig at muli kong naramdaman ang kanyang malambot na mga labi. Naglaro ang aming mga dila. Nilagay ko ang aking mga kamay sa bewang niya ang ang mga kamay naman niya ay sinuklay niya sa aking buhok na medyo basa pa. Naramdaman kong naginit ako. Hinaplos ko ang likod niya at mukha namang nasarapan siya. Medyo nauubusan na ko ng hininga non pero hindi ko magawang pumiglas sa mga kamay niyang mahigpit nang nakakapit sa akin. At dahil napakalapit namin, kahit na pakiramdam kong malalaglag na ang twalyang suot ko ay di ko pinansin. Napakatahimik. Siya lang at ako. Napakagandang "moment" non.

Hanggang sa…

"OOOOOH SHET!!!" at biglang may librong bumagsak sa sahig.

Nagulat kaming dalawa ni Rukawa. Nakilala ko agad kung kaninong boses yon. Kay Sakuragi. Nanlaki ang mga mata nila sa nakita: ang dalawa nilang kagrupo ay nahuli nilang naghahalikan sa locker room. Naglayo kami ni Rukawa… Isang sigaw muli ang narinig ko.

"WAAAAAAH!!!" Sabay tinakpan ni Ryota ang mga mata ni Sakuragi at tinakpan naman ni Sakuragi ang mga mata ni Ryota.

Pagtingin ko ay… NALAGLAG NA PALA ANG TWALYANG SUOT KO. Hindi ko namalayan. Siguro ay na-carried away ako masyado. Namula ang pisngi ko sa hiya at dali-daling pinulot ang twalya at sinuot ulit.

"Sorry!" Sabe ko sakanila ng may malaking ngiti at "peace" na hand sign.

Halos mamatay na non sila Ryota at Sakuragi sa kakatawa.

At sa unang pagkakataon… tumawa ang Prinsipe ng Yelo.

**TAPOS! **


End file.
